


Always Here

by dev_chieftain



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the DA Kink Meme: Hawke is the Giving Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

Take my money; buy yourself food, Anders, buy yourself warmth, Fenris, buy yourself jewels, Isabela, shields, Aveline, ink, Varric, flowers, Merrill. I don't need it. Take my money: buy your happiness.

And if that is not enough, here is the kiss of healing magic. I will soothe your hurts, and with these arts I've learned, I will wring my body dry until your sleep is restful, and you are smiling. I do not need it. Take it.

If your heart is lonely, come to me: and I will hold you, and I will love you, all of you, whatever way you want. I will support you, Anders, and I am your last bastion of defense in the dark nights when you remember solitary, remember Karl. I will not imprison you, Fenris, but I am at your side, and when the words die in your throat, when they are killed by fear, I will tell the world _he is not a slave_ , and make it true.

I will love you utterly, Isabela. I am yours. Forever. You are free to have me, leave me. I am yours.

I will protect you, Merrill.

Even from yourself.

Varric, you can have my stories. Aveline, you already own my loyalty. Do not doubt: I will not falter.

If your enemies descend on you, I will shield you.

If they break my shield, I will fight them, tooth and nail and lightning.

If they yet come, I will take their blades and their blows. Run. I will not let them have you.

And if and when I die, know that I will be reborn, someday, somewhere: that there are still holy things in this world, and they are not wrapped up in the words of a Chanter, or the stories of a Keeper. My heart is yours.

Keep it.


End file.
